1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave backhaul architecture and, more particularly, to a system and method for frequency reuse for wireless point-to-point backhaul.
2. Introduction
Conventional microwave backhaul architectures are generally implemented as either a split outdoor unit (split ODU) configuration or an all outdoor unit (all ODU) configuration. Conventional split ODU configurations are generally comprised of both an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU), where the IDU and the ODU are connected over a single channel coaxial interconnect. The IDU in a conventional split ODU configuration typically includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter and a baseband-to-intermediate frequency converter.
Mobile backhaul providers are experiencing a growing demand for increased capacity as well as a shift from voice services to data services. These factors are driving mobile backhaul networks towards high capacity IP/Ethernet connections. Additionally, the transition to 4G and LTE networks is also driving the need for higher capacity, and moving more packet traffic onto mobile backhaul networks.